


L'hai mai guardata in faccia una farfalla?

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Missing Scene, Prostitution, Under revision
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(...) I clienti che trovi sulla strada non sono come Bruce e come Jack; non hanno ferite che puoi consolare o desideri che puoi interpretare con un accurato lavoro di mano o di lingua. Battono la strada, senza vergogna: sono predatori (...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'hai mai guardata in faccia una farfalla?

Fictional Dream © 2010 (10 marzo 2010)

Tutti i personaggi di _Queer as Folk_ USA appartengono a Showtime, a Cowlip e ai distributori internazionali che detengono i diritti sull’opera. Nessuna violazione dei succitati copyright si ritiene intesa. L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/415/l-hai-mai-guardata-in-faccia-una-farfalla)).

********

A suonare strano, in effetti, è il fatto che quasi non te lo ricordi.   
Non ricordi quand’è che tutto è cominciato, né quando ha cominciato a piacerti.   
Suona assurdo, lo sai, ma la verità è che ti piace proprio. _Ti gratifica_.   
Ti fa stare bene pensare che, per quanto pure faccia schifo la vita, non fa tanto schifo da impedire a qualcuno di volere te.   
A quindici anni, siamo seri, ti basta anche molto meno per sentirti _qualcuno_.   
Di solito, comunque, non ci pensi mai: né all’inizio, né alla fine ch’è sempre dietro l’angolo.   
La vita sulla strada somiglia alla strada stessa: è un nastro senza prospettive. Uno svincolo a sorpresa. La strada è l’oggi. Per dormire basta un sacco a pelo e uno stabile occupato. Se il cliente è gentile, il motel è pagato fino alle otto del mattino.   
La vita sulla strada non conta gli anni, ma i clienti: facce e cazzi che si accumulano senza soluzione di continuità.   
   
Qualcuno passa senza conseguenze.   
Qualcuno, fosse solo perché ritorna, s’iscrive nel libro paga.   
   
Il primo di cui Hunter ricordi qualcosa in più del bruciore che ti lascia un cazzo nel culo si chiama Bruce. Bruce _qualcosa_. Bruce _qualcosa_ detto _il Lungo_ – gli pare – perché ha un pisello di sette centimetri al massimo.   
Le marchette – soprattutto quando sono molto giovani – hanno una fantasia sarcastica e feroce per bollarti.   
Bruce con il pisello da bambino di cinque anni aveva addosso un odore di formaggio vecchio e sudore rancido; puzzava un sacco, insomma. Siccome puzzava un sacco, povero Cristo, non aveva il coraggio di andare con una donna.   
Hunter ha un talento tutto particolare nello scovare tipi del genere: tipi abbastanza complessati e tutto sommato innocui, che usano il suo culo, d’accordo, ma soprattutto usano la sua attenzione intermittente di adolescente rovinato per liberarsi dal peso di una vita che non li ha proprio trattati benissimo.   
Hunter è biondo, patito e bugiardo. Il dolore della vita, lui, non lo sente: l’ha scambiato presto per un grappolo di emorroidi a sorpresa.   
Comunque questo Bruce non voleva proprio sempre scopare: a volte tirava fuori un centone per offrirgli un gelato e questo a Hunter piaceva parecchio. Gli piaceva – lo divertiva – l’idea di entrare di notte in uno store con un bestione sudaticcio e abbastanza impotente, per giocare l’apparenza di una specie di famiglia.   
È una variante che lo diverte sempre, perché sa pure alla perfezione non ci creda proprio nessuno.   
   
Prima che uno stronzo repubblicano si mettesse in testa di ripulire Pittsburgh, trovare clienti era abbastanza facile: potevi usare le piazzole di sosta e aspettare tranquillo accanto alla pompa.   
C’è tutto un rituale di accerchiamento-conquista cliente-marchetta che vale la pena di osservare. Quelli del National Geographic – pensa Hunter – dovrebbero allontanare l’obiettivo dai delfini ogni tanto. Anche gli uomini si accoppiano e sono molto più interessanti.   
Il cliente, di solito, non lo sa che ha voglia di scoparti finché non glielo chiedi. Non c’è un target specifico: l’unica costante è che non è gay. Non è uno di quelli che lo dice in giro, cioè.   
I froci veri non hanno bisogno di pagare, per scopare. Vanno al _Babylon_ o da qualche altra parte – tipo un party a Los Angeles o a New York – rimorchiano e scopano. Al massimo spendono un centone di drink, ma non è senz’altro la tariffa di una marchetta.   
Hunter e Jeff-Bocca-di-Rosa, il miglior pompinaro della zona rossa, almeno, sono abbastanza sicuri di questo, anche se i soldi per dare un’occhiata di persona non ce li hanno.   
Alfie Lo Strabico, invece, dice che anche i froci froci pagano: di solito per tirarselo in casa davanti allo schermo di un pc. Lo sa perché tempo fa ha lavorato per un tale – Ted qualcosa. Uno sfigato sfigatissimo – che gli dava soldi per sborrare davanti alla telecamera. Poi è successo un casino, ma non sa dirti nulla di preciso – Alfie è talmente fatto che le palle degli occhi girano nell’orbita come le biglie di un flipper, qualche volta – per cui la pacchia è finita ed è tornato sulla strada.   
Quelli della pompa di benzina, comunque, di solito non vanno al _Babylon_. Sono tipi con il crossover e la camicia a quadri. Quelli da caminetto e due o tre figli. Quelli con il labrador e la baita e la moglie e magari pure l’amante. Quelli che sono froci in un angolino nascosto del loro cervello e, di solito, lo insabbiano pure. Quei tipi, però, quando vanno a fare benzina di notte, piazzando una scusa alla moglie, di solito sanno benissimo cosa cercano: _sollievo per il loro cazzo_.   
La brava marchetta non deve sembrare proprio una marchetta, ma neppure un bravo ragazzo. Ci vuole un po’ di allenamento per capire cosa ti serve esattamente a rimorchiare quello giusto, ma poi finisce che impari.   
Hunter ha cominciato prestissimo e a quindici anni avrebbe potuto fare il benzinaio per davvero, tante sono le pompe che ha eletto a scenario delle sue, di _pompe_.   
Comunque la marchetta siede vicino ai bocchettoni. Molti lo fanno perché sniffano e la benzina esala questi vapori che ti entrano nel cervello e ti flippano di brutto.   
Quello con la camicia a quadri ti adocchia e ti soppesa un po’ e si guarda intorno, tanto per capire dov’è che sono le videocamere di sorveglianza.   
L’America è uno show perenne e lo sanno tutti. C’è chi persino mentre guida ride, fosse mai che lo zoom dell’elicottero delle previsioni del tempo ti riprenda mentre smadonni sull’autostrada.   
Nelle stazioni di servizio c’è sempre una telecamera a circuito chiuso, perché ci sono sbandati che lì vanno a fare il pieno di soldi.   
Quello con la camicia a quadri non può correre il rischio di farsi riprendere mentre rimorchia un ragazzino. Se il ragazzino è una marchetta, però, è lui che intercetta lo sguardo e comincia a muoversi.   
Hunter non è granché sulla _camminata da marchetta_ – perché c’è anche la _camminata da marchetta_ , ovviamente – perché non ci ha mai lavorato sul serio. Si potrebbe dire che i dettagli non sono il suo forte, oppure che a quindici anni neppure ti accorgi che la chimica del sesso è fatta soprattutto di dettagli.   
Si trascina in avanti, un po’ gobbo, il cappuccio della felpa tirato sul capo, sino a coprire gli occhi e mezza faccia. In questi momenti, di solito, è calmissimo. Può cagarsi addosso sino a un istante prima, ma il _dunque_ gli piace. Gli piace essere scelto, mettiamola così. È l’unica rivincita che può prendersi sulla vita.   
   
Il rimorchio alle pompe di benzina è solo passato, purtroppo.   
I repubblicani ce l’hanno con tutto quello che ti fa stare decentemente. Sul serio: hanno questa specie di patologia da psicologia inversa, per cui se vuoi la certezza di poter fare qualcosa che ai repubblicani non starà sui coglioni, devi dire che ti fa schifo.   
Hunter non l’ha capito perché ce l’hanno tanto con il _rimorchio da pompa_ , che, inciso, era pure una cosa abbastanza discreta; sa solo che li hanno proprio messi in mezzo a una strada e per strada è un casino fare affari.   
Per strada, per dire, quello con il crossover e la camicia a quadri ci pensa due volte prima di rimorchiarti.   
   
Bruce _Pisello Corto_ era uno da pompa; uno tranquillo e pure discreto. Uno che non faceva casini e, ovviamente, anche uno che non voleva casini.   
Bruce _Pisello Corto_ , ovviamente, sulla strada non ci viene a offrirti un centone per una sega o un gelato.   
Non è proprio una mancanza, ovviamente – non puoi chiamare in conto la nostalgia quando fai la marchetta – però ci pensi a com’era fino a qualche settimana fa. Ci pensi perché qualche settimana fa non c’era ancora la neve e non c’era questo freddo che ti entra ovunque e ti congela persino le ciglia. Non c’erano le ronde e non c’erano gli stronzi che ti fregano il cliente all’ultimo minuto perché alla _camminata da marchetta_ , loro, hanno lavorato eccome.   
Più che depresso da questa vita del cazzo – _in ogni senso_ – Hunter è abbastanza demoralizzato.   
Uno si fa un’idea romantica e pure drammatica delle puttane, quando in fondo è solo un lavoro. _E bello antico, per dire_.   
Le puttane ci sono sempre state e ci saranno sempre, perché il sesso è energia che tira più del nucleare; perché di sesso hanno bisogno tutti, soprattutto quelli che non lo dicono. _Tipo i repubblicani, ecco_.   
Hunter è realista e sveglio e non se lo fa colare dentro lo squallore del marciapiede: lo vive e basta.   
Se non punti la lente sulla merda, per dire, non le vedi le larve. Se non zoomi la vergogna, non la subisci. Hunter fa così: si muove e và. Non gli frega _dove_ , perché da queste parti non cambia mai niente.   
Hunter ha quindici anni e se ne approfitta.   
A quindici anni è facile adescare qualcuno che creda ancora nella tua verginità.   
È buffa, questa storia della verginità, e drammaticamente vera. Agli uomini piace l’illusione d’essere i primi. _Sempre_.   
Hunter, il primo, proprio non se lo ricorda.   
   
Oltre a Bruce, c’era qualche altro cliente simpatico, come Jack.   
Jack aveva quest’aria tipo canadese boscaiolo da libro illustrato. Lo guardavi, sul serio, e ti aspettavi di vedergli tatuata sul pancione una foglia d’acero.   
Jack faceva molto pancake a colazione e sciroppo d’acero. Aveva un buon odore, ecco: a differenza di Bruce, Jack sapeva di pane caldo e di zucchero, perché faceva il fornaio.   
Jack, ogni tanto, gli portava pure qualche pasta. Il suo trip erotico era sdraiarsi nudo sul sedile posteriore del SUV, spiattellarsi sul culo un bombolone di crema e farglielo leccare. Niente di troppo complicato e neppure avvilente, a pensarci bene, perché quello che leccava crema era Hunter.   
_Meglio la crema della sborra_.   
Jack non era proprio frocio e neppure sposato. A Jack piacevano i ragazzini.   
Il mondo è pieno di gente cui piacciono i ragazzini, persino se quando li intervistano per Discovery Channel stanno tutti a dire che l’America è corrotta e _vedi come sparano pure nelle scuole?_   
La telecamera registra solo cazzate, perché è un filtro superficiale. I media curano il cancro con l’aspirina della buona volontà. A frugare sotto non vanno mai.   
   
Jack aveva avuto qualche problema con la legge per colpa della sua _passione_ , ma da quando aveva scoperto le pompe, finalmente, era diventato un cittadino modello.   
Conosceva tutte le marchette di Pittsburgh e tutte le marchette di Pittsburgh lo chiamavano ‘ _Zio Jack_ ’ e gli leccavano il culo con devozione.   
_In ogni senso_.   
Anche lo zio Jack, però, si teneva lontano dalla strada, perché la strada era battuta dai soliti stronzi tutti casa-chiesa-famiglia per i quali la merda cambiava odore a seconda di chi la sganciava. O dove la cacciavi.   
La verità è che nessuno caga saponette, piaccia o meno al repubblicano di turno.   
   
Battere per strada vuol dire rischiare grosso, prima di tutto, perché la strada è delle donne e dei loro papponi: sono arrivati prima e ci vogliono restare. Sono arrivati prima e hanno creato un business che tu, marchetta, non devi mettere in crisi vendendo il buco del culo a un quarto della figa.   
La strada ti insegna la matematica meglio di un pallottoliere e il diritto meglio di Harvard.   
Hunter pensa che a scuola non tornerà mai, perché sa già _tutto_.   
Uno pensa che la frase: ‘ _La vita è maestra_ ’ sia un luogo comune, invece è buonsenso puro. Magari non ti aspetti che quella maestra usi pure la bacchetta e la cinghia.   
   
I clienti che trovi sulla strada non sono come Bruce e come Jack; non hanno ferite che puoi consolare o desideri che puoi interpretare con un accurato lavoro di mano o di lingua.   
Battono la strada, senza vergogna: _sono predatori_.   
Da quando è finito per strada, Hunter ha paura; non sempre, d’accordo, ma spesso sì. Più che paura è inquietudine e solitudine e freddo. Più che paura è incertezza, perché il corteggiamento della pompa, con quella sua ritualità sincopata, era quasi una routine.   
_La routine ti accosta a chi timbra un cartellino, anche se a te, piuttosto, infilano qualcosa nel culo_.   
   
Da quando non ci sono più le stazioni di servizio e i bomboloni di _zio Jack_ e il gelato di Bruce, Hunter ha scoperto la fame e un sentimento che non gli piace, perché neppure gli somiglia: _la disperazione_.   
Hunter non è un ragazzo ottimista, ma neppure una di quelle marchette depresse che ti capita di incontrare, di quando in quando, dalle parti della Liberty Avenue.   
Non ha mai sognato d’incontrare un _Principe Azzurro_ che lo salvasse dalla strada e neppure il proprio vero padre – anche se forse avrebbe dovuto concederselo –.   
È un tipo realista, ecco, forse persino freddo. Per questo, però, la merda non l’ha contaminato. Per questo riesce ancora a vivere, a camminare, a respirare. Per questo non vuole sentire quel dolore che gli parte da dentro e gli inumidisce le ciglia, quando fuori fa tanto freddo che potresti piangere aghi.   
Se cominci a metterti a fuoco, ti perdi, perché la verità peggiora man mano che zoomi.   
Prendi le farfalle… _Hai mai guardato in faccia una farfalla?_   
Se lo fai, ti accorgi che ha ancora la testa da morto del bruco che era.   
È uno schifo: _e così la vita che fai_.   
Quando sente quella punturina molesta e feroce, Hunter si alza e comincia a camminare; gobbo e dinoccolato, si sgranchisce lungo il marciapiede, si scopre il capo, tira fuori la lingua e si fa vedere: cerca un cono di luce e provoca i _predatori_.   
Lo fa per non pensare e lo fa per non subire.   
Se lo scelgono, nei fatti, sa già che per un quarto d’ora non sentirà freddo e non proverà paura e non dovrà riflettere su quel che resta di quindici anni sbattuti nel cono pallido di una luce invernale.   
E dopo la marchetta, se sarà fortunato, andrà con _Lo Strabico_ e _Bocca di Rosa_ a farsi un hamburger o un hot-dog lungo la Statale, mentre guizzano le volanti di turno e i repubblicani di ronda come sanguinolente lucciole impazzite.   
_E la vita và_.   
   
Jeff rolla una canna e gliela passa.   
Il nevischio che li ha zuppati sino a un’ora fa si è placato. Di stelle non ce ne sono. Di froci, da che i migliori locali sono stati chiusi, se ne vedono ancora meno.   
L’erba non ha un buon sapore, ma un tiro non si rifiuta mai, soprattutto sulla strada.   
Mille sigarette accese sono mille luci nel buio, lungo un marciapiede che è un po’ il Paradiso e il cimitero delle ultime lucciole.   
__Quelle che l’estate non spegne.  
Quelle che si accendono solo dopo il coprifuoco.   
   
Hanno bevuto un po’ tutti, stasera; l’erba fa il resto.   
Hunter grida e non sa neppure a chi o per cosa. La volontà è intermittente come la realtà in cui è precipitato qualche secolo fa, senza ricordare il _come_ e il _perché_.   
_È successo_.   
Una finestra si apre. Qualcuno si lamenta perché fanno casino, come in chiesa c’è chi si lamenta per le troie e le marchette, senza sapere che le troie e le marchette rendono l’americano medio più felice di mille salmi.   
Hunter se la ride, perché un po’ di rumore, in questo momento, sotto questo cielo lontano e bianco, è proprio quello che vuole.   
_Che gli ci vuole per non sentirsi proprio morto_.   
   
Il tipo della finestra scende in strada.   
Qualcuno si caccia le dita in bocca e lancia un bel fischio, perché per un cliente così, poco da fare, anche Hunter si abbasserebbe le mutande da solo.   
Glielo propone per cento dollari: cento dollari e nessuna condizione e un giro completo.   
Il tipo lo guarda in un modo che non gli piace per niente, perché trasuda di una quota di compatimento e di incredulità che è difficile inghiottire.   
C’è un altro sentimento che Hunter ha raccolto per strada: si chiama pietà e non lo sopporta. La pietà è la sorella bigotta del giudizio e una parente povera della solidarietà.   
_Pietà_ è quel che prova la marchetta per chi la scopa, non per lo stronzo che incontra nello specchio.   
   
Il tipo l’afferra per un braccio e recita la parte del buono con il karma pulito e la coscienza candeggiata da Dio in Persona.   
   
Una doccia calda, però, Hunter se la farebbe pure.   
Una doccia calda e un giro in un paio d’ore in un Paese delle Meraviglie che non puzzi del piacere di qualcun altro.  
   
Accetta a testa bassa, senza gratitudine.   
La farfalla non si lascia guardare in faccia. Nemmeno se non gliene frega niente d’essere salvata.


End file.
